Dreams that become nightmares
by MoonlightDancerxxx
Summary: Lindsay has a, what starts out to be a good dream, but it turns into a nightmare. Confront with an issue from the past, Lindsay must make a decsion but what will she choose...


A/N: This is just something I thought of. Please read and leave a review.

I don't own anything…is it just me or is everyone sick of reading the same words all the time lol

* * *

Lindsay awoke, although she was in that state where you don't know whether you're in a dream or not. Opening her eyes, it was confirmed that it was a dream as was in her childhood bedroom. Danny was not there either, which was another clue.

Sitting up she heard voices coming from down stairs, but not her parents. No they sounded younger. Curiosity over took her and she made her way down the staircase and into the living room. Her mouth dropped to the ground as she saw her friends - the ones that were killed in the dinner - sat in her living room.

"Hey Linds…did you here the latest. Louise kissed Timothy Buxton. I told you she liked him." Carla said laughing, while Louise sat glaring at her. Still Lindsay stood speechless.

"Okay I know It's a shocker but aren't you gonna say anything?" asked Amanda. Lindsay looked to her left and into the big mirror in the hallway, she was her teenage self again.

"That's great." she said smiling and ging over to sit by Julie. She saw the news on the TV across from her. The time was 10.36am and the date…it was a month after the dinner event. The girls sitting beside her, should be dead.

"Hey guys, what about the diner?" Lindsay asked. The laughing seized and the 4 girls just stared at Lindsay.

"Lindsay, remember what the counsellor said…we've to try not to think about it. We've testified and the guy is behind bars." Julie said rubbing Lindsay's arm.

This is what it what it would've been like if they'd survived. Looking back to the news the TV she realised that this was the day she decided to study forensic science and become a crime scene investigator.

She shook her head and joined the conversation that her friends were currently in. It's just a dream, she thought, I might as well enjoy it.

--

what felt like an hour later, the girls were still sitting in Lindsay's living room, still laughing and telling stories. "Lindsay?" she heard a strong Bronx accent. She knew it was Danny she smiled and turned around to see him standing wit Lucy in his arms. "Would you choose?" he asked

She frowned and looked back at her friends. They were staring at her. "Would you choose a guy over you're friends Lindsay?" Louise asked. Lindsay was confused, one minute they were laughing and the next...this.

"Montana, if you choose them then I will disappear, you would've never became a CSI. We would've never met." Lindsay shook her head again.

"If you choose him then we will be dead, could you live with that again?" Carla asked.

"This isn't real, why are you doing this?" Lindsay asked, covering her face with her hands. When she looked up she saw gunshot wounds forming and blood pouring out of her friends. When she turned to look at Danny, it was like he was disappearing, starting with Lucy.

"You have to choose Lindsay, hurry before it's too late. You could end up with nothing." Amanda said.

"I can't, no, please. I can't do it. I…I" she started to say before squeezing her eyes shut tight hoping that it would go away

--

Feeling confused she looked up again to see Jessica Angell standing close to a disappearing Danny. "Lindsay, you've already dealt with your friends situation, you've already put it behind you. Danny and Lucy are you're future. You love them." she said. Lindsay had to agree with that, she had dealt with the fact that they were gone and she loved Danny and Lucy.

"Lindsay." said another voice from behind her. She saw an elderly lady standing behind Carla, who was still bleeding.

"Grandma!?"

"Lindsay, my dear child. You're friends were the reason you became a CSI. You always said you would give anything to bring them back…here's you're chance." she said. Lindsay also had to agree with her grandma.

"You must choose." They all said together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I know the whole idea is crazy but hey it's fan fiction!!


End file.
